evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Aries
Aries ♈ Full Name: 'Abigail Rhodes '''D. O. B: '''04/02/1984 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: 'New York City '''Occupation: Infamous Catburglar, poses as stockholder Power (If DNA Alternate): '''Nemesis '''Affiliations: None Application: Aries Personality Abbey's ability to take something originally belonging to someone else reflects somewhat on her own personality. A crafty thief known under the name "Aries," Abbey acts for both profit and simple entertainment under her own established ambiguous morals. She has little interest in political agenda, aside from the concept of furthering her own means in anyway possible. This presents her as the very definition of an antihero. To those who know only Abbey - and not Aries - they describe her as an intelligent and charming individual. She acts as a gracious host, offering expensive food and drinks while giving lavish gifts on appropriate occasions. She attempts to present herself as self-reliant, despite the necessity of another evolved human for her own ability to work, and - for the most part - she does manage to succeed. Abbey, however, is not without her own faults. Taking from her "artistic" name, Aries, she reflects many of the qualities found within this particular astrological sign. Abbey is a sucker for competitiveness, making many would-be-serious scenarios into games in her own mind. This ties into her charm, competitiveness coming across as a seductive playfulness to male counterparts. In addition, Abbey both tends to be rash and impatient; she hates people who beat around as opposed to getting straight to the point - the bottom line is all that matters. Her own morals are ambiguous. Thievery, destruction, and even the occasional fight are all acceptable. Despite being a skillful fighter in her own right, however, Abbey dislikes leaving a body count. While possessions can always be replaced, a human life cannot, and Abbey realizes this... until a certain price is discussed. At which point, anything's fair game. Maybe. ''To hide her own identity from becoming public or common knowledge, however, there are '''no' bounds. History Abigail was born into a special family, literally. The youngest child, expected to excel like the rest, was required to be around the others in order to be noticed for her ability, thus creating her into a more social person. Through this - harnessing the abilities of her brothers and mother on hundreds of occasions through her adolescent years - Abbey became increasingly aware of her surroundings, became an impressive gymnast and martial artist, and even had a bit of practice with a gun. Her mother accompanied her to martial arts and gymnast classes from age fourteen until sixteen and five until sixteen, respectively. Alexander took her into the woods to practice shooting guns on the occasional weekend, as he aspired to join the military. Graham, ever the curious one, would often babysit her after school and take her to public places in order to people-watch, his ability helping her to pick up on the smallest tics of people. She was able to impress all three of these family members, but her father's approval alluded her entirely. Mitchell, her father, was obsessed with gold. There was never enough to be found, even when the family had everything they nee ded and more. His ability meant more to him than the rest of his family, and his yearning for riches was reflected on his only daughter. Money was always a necessity and if a person could have just a little more, it would bring happiness that they sought, Abbey was taught. After the death of her father (cardiac arrest), her family carelessly spent their riches, affording the best clothing, the best food, the best service, and the best company... until they had nothing left. They lost their home, they lost their cars, jewelry and clothing had to be sold for rent and food. Her mother and middle brother spiraled into despair; her eldest brother left home for the military, never to look back. Young and social Abigail, taught that money was the most important in life, departed to collect as much of it as she could. From age seventeen - a few months after her father's passing - until now, she has traveled the world, having created the alter-ego of Aries - stealing, sabotaging, blackmailing, and shaking down individuals. No one has been untouchable to Aries - causing business mergers, divorces, bankruptcies, insurance gains and losses. Over the last eleven and a half years, "Aries" has been listed among the most wanted non-violent (well... mostly non-violent) criminals in the United States, United Kingdom, France, China, Italy, the Russian Federation, and Egypt. Abbey has acquired and sold, traded, blackmailed, and kept an estimated $297,852,000 US dollars worth of information, technology, art, and collectibles over her eleven and a half years of working. Though caught on camera a small number of times, she wears a black leather body suit and masquerade mask to help keep her difficult to identify. She currently resides in a penthouse in New York City, though has much smaller apartments in San Francisco, California and Manchester, England that she visits semi-regularly. Current Situation Abbey resides in New York City as a millionaire playgirl businesswoman. Aries, on the other hand, is currently on the prowl for new contacts in the criminal world to gather intelligence on larger scores. Most recently, she has stumbled across a skilled detective who she views as her greatest rival yet. Skills *Masterful Gymnast and thief, adequate martial artist, and not too bad with a handgun *Courageous - Unfearful, possibly to a fault *Self-reliant - Love? Who needs it? I can do it all by myself. Threads *Infamous Burglar Strikes Again! *To Catch a Thief - Almost foiled by an as-of-yet unknown detective *With Friends Like These - Meets Dyson, an information thief *...Who needs enemies? *What's Yours Is Mine - Solo Thread Motivational Lyrics *''Some nights I stay up, cashing in my bad luck, Some nights I call it a draw. Some nights I wish my lips could build a castle, Some nights I wish they'd just fall off... What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know anymore.'' *''Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket Taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you Won't tell what I said, Cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead...'' *''What's the worst thing that could happen to you? Take a chance tonight and try something new. You're getting boring, You're all so boring. And I don't recognize the zombie you're turning 'to.'' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)